


Black

by Rainripple



Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: 1) Vaseraga/ Eustace - (post-Spaghetti Syndrome) they have months of pining to work off
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: GBF drabble/WIP collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070435
Kudos: 1





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Split the explicit drabbles into a separate fic so I don't have to keep indicating ratings in the fic summaries and also its better to just separate normal fics from explicit anyway

“Sourpuss and Spiky sure left quickly huh.”   
  
“Oh do you not know?”

000

They’d barely reached their room before Vaseraga flung off his helmet and gloves and swept Eustace up in his arms, boxing him in against the wall. They kiss desperately, not leaving even a centimetre of space between them. Vaseraga is maybe a little more dominating than usual, immediately pushing himself into Eustace’s mouth though the erune is receptive enough. There’s no words said but there’s no need for any. It’s clear enough how they feel in the way they feel over any exposed skin they can reach, how they try to edge closer than they already are. 

The clothes and armour come off in record time. Just that small make out session is enough to set off months of sexual tension. Vaseraga is impossibly hard but makes sure to take just a couple minutes to finger Eustace first, savouring the gasps he makes.


End file.
